2015
|image1=File:2013ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg |company:=Fisher-Price |yearbook:=Volume XX |previous=2014 |next=2016 }} 2015 is the twenty-third year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. Special products for the 70th anniversary of The Railway Series were released, as were products made to promote the movie Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Available Products Vehicles Construction of vehicles switched from hard maple wood to beechwood. Vehicles stopped being coated in a glossy protective lacquer and wheels were slightly hollowed out to save on production costs. Engines *Porter *Duck *Whiff *Marion *Gator *Timothy *Bill and Ben *Samson (new) *Ryan (new) *Skiff the Railboat (new) *Mike (reintroduction) *Introducing James (new) *Culdee (limited reintroduction) *Bert the Miniature Engine (new) *James *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Spencer *Emily *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Victor *Toby *Percy *Thomas *Winston *Stafford *Luke *Den and Dart *Ferdinand *Hiro *Belle *Bash *Dash *Scruff *Rosie *Fearless Freddie *Charlie *Stephen *Millie *Paxton *Salty *Connor *Caitlin *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Patchwork Hiro Coaches and Cars *Scrap Monster *Dino Fossil Discovery (new) *Pirate Ship Delivery (new) *Day Out With Thomas 2015 (new) *Sodor Mint Car (new) *Rocky *Troublesome Trucks and Sweets *Musical Caboose *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Annie and Clarabel *Oil and Coal Cargo *Circus Train *Aquarium Cars Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Fiery Flynn (new) *Flynn *Harold *Butch *Kevin *Jack *Patrick Multi-Car Packs *Celebration Salty *Hiro's Sticky Spill *Oliver's Fossil Freight *James' Roaring Delivery *Thomas Engine Gift Pack (new) *Oliver and Oliver (new) *Thomas' Cranberry Spill (new) *Adventures of Thomas *Percy's Musical Ride *Happy Birthday *Race to the Rescue *Rusty to the Rescue *Santa's Little Engine Battery-Operated *Battery-Operated Toby *Battery-Operated Spencer *Battery-Operated Gordon (new) *Battery-Operated Salty *Battery-Operated Hiro *Battery-Operated Diesel *Battery-Operated Thomas *Battery-Operated James *Battery-Operated Percy *Battery-Operated Booster Steam Car with Thomas Talking Engines *Talking Spencer *Talking Gordon *Talking Emily *Talking Victor *Talking Toby *Talking Thomas *Talking Diesel 10 Roll and Whistle Engines *Roll and Whistle Thomas *Roll and Whistle Percy *Roll and Whistle James *Roll and Whistle Luke *Roll and Whistle Emily *Roll and Whistle Rosie (new) *Roll and Whistle Edward (new) Light-Up Reveal Vehicles *Light-Up Reveal Thomas (new) *Light-Up Reveal Henry (new) *Light-Up Reveal Bertie (cancelled) Buildings and Destinations *Maron Lights and Sounds Signal Shed *Popcorn Factory *Tidmouth Station *Sodor Fire Station *Lights and Sounds Ironworks *Fossil Discovery *Bluff's Cove Lighthouse *Brendam Bay Cargo Loader *Sodor Oil Derrick (new) *Bubble Loader (new) *Steamworks Lift and Repair (new) *Sodor Dynamite Blast (new) *Ulfstead Signal Station (new) *Christmas Crossings (new) *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *Water Tower *Wood Chipper *Search Light *Battery Charging Station *Deluxe Roundhouse *Tidmouth Sheds *Cranky the Crane *Sodor Wash Down *Castle Crane *Deluxe Railroad Crossing Signal *Sodor 3-in-1 Scenes *Knapford Station *Arlesburgh Supply Depot (cancelled) *Sodor Soda (cancelled) Bridges and Tunnels *Spin and Swim Lily Pond Bridge *Elevated Crossing Gate *Transforming Track Bridge *Scenes of Sodor Tunnel Set *Over and Under Bridge *Tidmouth's Tipping Bridge *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Rumblin' Bridge *Wacky Track Bridge *Log Tunnel *Stone Drawbridge *Snow Tunnel Sets *Snowy Mountain Figure 8 Adventure *Merrick and the Rock Crusher *Steaming Around Sodor *Reg and Percy at the Scrap Yard *Thomas' Fossil Run Set *Up and Around Sodor Adventure Tower *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set *Celebration on Sodor Set (new) *Volcano Park Deluxe Set (new) *Pirate Cove Discovery Set (new) *Musical Melody Tracks Set (new) *5-in-1 Up and Around Set *Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set *Deluxe King of the Railway Set *Gold Mine Mountain Set *Brendam Bay Shipping Co. Set *Deluxe Tidmouth Timber Co. Set *Dieselworks Figure 8 Set *Wooden Railway Starter Set Creative Junction *Mix and Match Track Tiles (cancelled) *Peg and Stack *Slot and Build *Mix, Match and Build Set Track *Adaptor Track Pack *Small Curve Track Pack *5-in-1 Track Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Deluxe Figure 8 Expansion Track Pack *Switch Track Pack *Ascending Track and Riser Pack Play Accessories *Exploring Sodor Travel Case (new) *Playtable Storage Bag (new) *Thomas the Tank Engine Special Edition Engine (new) *4-in-1 Wood Blocks (cancelled) *Railway Adventure Playboard *2-in-1 Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Felt Playmat *Play and Go Carry Case Online exclusives Sodor Story Collection *Percy and the Little Goat Set *James Sorts It Out Set *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Accessory Pack *Harold's Search and Rescue Helipad *Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack *James Sorts It Out Accessory Pack *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Accessory Pack *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Book Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Book Pack *James Sorts It Out Book Pack *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Set *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Book Pack *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Track Pack (new) *Percy and the Little Goat Track Pack (new) *James Sorts It Out Track Pack (new) *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Track Pack (new) *Sam and the Great Bell Set (new) *Sam and the Great Bell Book Pack (new) *Sam and the Great Bell Accessory Pack (new) *Sam and the Great Bell Track Pack (new) Vehicles *My Custom Engine (updated) *Letters to Santa Multi-pack Buildings and Destinations *Signal House *Sodor Sweet Factory Sets *Up and Around Mountain Set *Thomas' Christmas Wonderland Set *Create-A-Set Track *2" Straight Male to Female *2" Straight Female to Female *2" Straight Male to Male *3" Straight Male to Female *6" Straight Male to Female *8" Straight Male to Female *3.5" Curved Male to Female *6.5" Curved Male to Female *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Female to Male/Male *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Male to Female/Female *Y-Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Y-Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Ascending 8.0" Male to Female *X-Track 6.0" Female/Female/Male/Male *Buffer Female *Buffer Male *4" Straight Male to Female *Track Riser (new) *13" Ascending Track Piece (new) Track Packs *Engine Wash Expansion Pack (new) *Lights and Sound Expansion Pack (new) *Log Tunnel Expansion Pack (new) Accessories *Hang-and-Store Engine Depot *Three-Bin Storage Engine *Store and Play Carry Case *Accessory Bundle Pack *Really Useful Story Stand *Sir Topham Hatt *Countdown to Christmas Calendar Book Packs *Thomas, the Really Useful Engine (new) *Emily the Stirling Engine Book Pack *Percy the Small Engine Book Pack *Salty the Dockyard Diesel Book Pack *Thomas the Tank Engine Book Pack *James the Red Engine Book Pack *Gordon the Big Engine Book Pack Category:Years